Patronyme
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Namesake", par Mark of the Asphodel. Pendant seize ans, il a été Alm, le petit-fils de Mycen. Alors que Valencia se détruit et se recrée autour de lui, Alm réalise que les bases même de son identité n'ont rien de fixe. Spoilers à l'horizon!


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Namesake", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www .fanfiction .net/s/6124251/1/Namesake ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte et tout le travail créatif qu'il y a derrière à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier ou autre de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

**ATTENTION :** Spoilers dès la première ligne pour FE2 (Gaiden), et pas des petits. Je ne plaisante pas.

* * *

La garde impériale de Rigel clame : _Longue vie à l'Empereur Rudolf II _! Alm regarde la poignée de l'Épée Régale qu'il tient de ses doigts engourdis, et une sueur glacée dégouline le long de sa nuque. Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Cela ne peut pas...

-X-

Il est assis sous le toit du Château de Rigel pour un premier banquet avec son peuple ; ils l'appellent Prince Alpine et le traitent comme un être cher, bien que la plupart d'entre eux ne l'aient jamais vu de leur vie. Il peut lire dans leurs yeux l'espoir qu'il aimera tout ce qu'on lui présente. Il les regarde hocher la tête et acquiescer à tout ce qu'il dit, même si son accent méridional doit rendre la compréhension difficile. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas non plus tout ce qu'ils lui disent. Ils le fixent comme si chacune de ses actions – chaque bouchée de nourriture avalée, chaque lever de verre – était un merveille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voit certaines dames faire passer nerveusement leur couteau de la main gauche à la droite qu'il réalise que quelque chose ne va pas.

Alm se sent honteux devant son peuple, même s'il ne devrait l'être. Il ne peut en vouloir à Mycen de ne pas l'avoir préparé à ceci ; en apprenant à un jeune patriote de Sofia à couper sa viande comme le font les brutes de Rigel, celui-ci n'aurait réussi qu'à éveiller les soupçons. Et il fait des erreurs, et les gens l'imitent, parce qu'il est leur prince, leur prochain empereur. Il est, ou sera, Rudolf II de Rigel. Et si le nouvel empereur tient sa fourchette dans la mauvaise main, alors tout le monde doit changer pour que l'erreur devienne... la règle.

Le général Zeke, qui apprend toujours lui-même les coutumes de Rigel, signale à Alm chacune de ses gaffes, et cela aide un peu le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne sait désormais pas seulement quand il se trompe, mais aussi _pourquoi_, ce qui lui évite de répéter ses erreurs. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'accumuler les faux pas ; il est par exemple consterné de devoir poser une couronne de fleurs à l'endroit où le feu empereur est mort. Pour Alm, les fleurs sont un symbole de prospérité et d'abondance, et n'ont pas leur place dans les rites funéraires ; mais à Rigel, dont la déesse Mila n'a jamais béni les terres, les fleurs incarnent la nature éphémère de la vie, de la jeunesse et de la beauté, et elles ornent chaque tombe. Alm le sait il l'a appris quelque part, il ne sait plus quand, mais il n'est pas facile de se séparer des croyances de toujours.

-x-

Il est gêné que Gray ou Robin coupent court à des plaisanteries soudain devenues indignes de lui. Il est gêné que Claire n'ose plus le regarder et détourne les yeux en rougissant et balbutiant.

– C'est _moi_, veut-il leur crier. Il ne m'est pas poussé une paire d'ailes ou une queue ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme un imposteur.

Mais c'est ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas le "prince Alpine", qui que ça puisse être... qui que le peuple de Rigel veut qu'il soit. Qui que Valencia veut qu'il soit. Il établit la limite quand le Général Massena suggère, poliment, que le prince Alpine, héritier légitime de l'Empereur Rudolf, ne devrait sans doute pas traiter le Premier Ministre comme son grand-père. Alm réplique en passant un édit qui fait de Mycen son grand-père, en titre sinon en sang, pour que personne ne puisse se plaindre. Cellica secoue la tête, mais elle lui sourit ensuite. Elle comprend la différence entre les choses "justes" que l'on fait parce que c'est une coutume intemporelle, et les choses réellement _justes_. Une partie de leur tâche consiste à libérer les gens de ces coutumes intemporelles, et de les guider vers ce qui est juste... même si c'est plus difficile. Ça l'est généralement.

Il hésite à chaque fois qu'il lui faut écrire le nom d'"Alpine" au bas d'un parchemin, et il se refuse à écrire Rudolf. Peut-être est-ce simplement qu'il ne se sent pas encore digne de ce nom, mais cela ne lui paraît pas juste. Parfois, Cellica doit lui signaler discrètement qu'on appelle "Alpine" pour qu'Alm se souvienne et réagisse, mais il redoute l'idée de devenir Rudolf II. Et il se souvient ce que Rudolf Ier a dit dans son dernier souffle : il a appelé son fils "Alm". Pas Alpine.

Qui plus est, il n'est pas que l'héritier de Rigel. Cellica est à ses côtés, et ils uniront les deux moitiés de Valencia. Peu importe son nom, il sera le _premier_ roi de tout Valencia... pas le deuxième de quoi que ce soit.

Il donne aux cavalières pégase étrangères qui ont aidé Cellica une lettre qu'elles pourront ramener à leur peuple à l'est, et signe "Alpine" d'une main hésitante. Des mois plus tard, il reçoit en retour une réponse de leur lointain empereur. Hardin d'Akaneia le décrit comme un jeune homme valeureux, à qui il serait ravi de s'allier. Alm est surpris par la joie que lui apporte cette missive ; il la lit en long, en large et en travers, lit à Cellica les compliments que leur homologue leur adresse, et sent en lui-même une étrange chaleur. Peut-être cet Empereur Hardin est-il un homme comme Rudolf Ier... un homme comme le père d'Alm. Sage, juste, et prêt à payer n'importe quel prix, si grand soit-il, pour le bien de son peuple.

Mais Alm aimerait encore plus que l'empereur connaisse son vrai nom.

-x-

Cellica l'appelle toujours "Alm", et Mycen aussi derrière les portes fermées, même s'il lui donne toujours du "Votre Altesse" en public. Zeke l'appelle aussi par ce nom ; si formaliste qu'il soit, il comprend la différence entre juste et _juste_, et on ne l'entend jamais parler de Rudolf II. Alm soupçonne parfois Zeke de voir quelqu'un d'autre quand il le regarde, peut-être l'ombre du défunt empereur. Mais même si ses yeux s'égarent parfois, les paroles du général sonnent toujours juste.

Quand Zeke demande un congé pour aller visiter sa patrie au-delà des mers, Alm est déçu. Il a tant de questions qu'il ne peut poser à Zeke et à personne d'autre, par exemple pourquoi le trois est un chiffre porte-malheur en Rigel. Cellica sait que c'_est_ un porte-malheur parce qu'elle l'a lu quelque part, mais elle ne saurait lui expliquer _pourquoi_ comme le peut Zeke. Mais Alm accepte de laisser Zeke partir quelques temps, car il connaît la solitude qui hante l'âme de l'autre homme. Zeke a trouvé en Teeta une compagne aimante et fidèle, sur qui il peut compter comme Alm compte sur Cellica, mais le jeune homme sait parfaitement ce que l'on ressent en étant quelque part où l'on a pas vraiment sa place. Si seulement il pouvait revenir au village de Rahm et redevenir lui-même... mais il ne le peut. Il peut tout faire sauf cela. Il peut tout faire sauf revenir chez lui et ramener son père à la vie.

Les choses dégénèrent après le départ de Zeke. Des réfugiés akaneians arrivent sur les rivages valenciens, amenant avec eux des récits de barbarie. L'Empereur Hardin fait face à une terrible révolte : plusieurs rébellions ont éclaté en même temps, et le continent est plongé dans le chaos. Un an auparavant, Alm aurait immédiatement éprouvé de la sympathie pour les rebelles menant un combat impossible contre un puissant empereur, mais il comprend à présent que la situation ne peut être aussi simple. Il envoie une autre lettre à Hardin, lui promettant toute l'aide que peut lui apporter le royaume unifié de Valencia : des chevaliers pégase, des mercenaires, tout ce dont Hardin a besoin. Aucune réponse ne lui parvient jamais.

Il trouve étrange d'être privé de Zeke, privé de son camarade étranger, mais il a toujours avec lui son grand-père, le cardinal Norna et nombre d'autres hommes de bien, tels le sieur Cleve et le général Massena, qu'il peut interroger chaque fois qu'il a besoin de conseils, ou chaque fois qu'il veut vérifier que ses propres instincts sont dignes de confiance. Et il a bien sûr Cellica, qui le conseille mieux que presque quiconque. Même quand Cellica n'est pas à ses côtés, Alm sent ses yeux sur elle, et son cœur peut sentir son sourire chaque fois qu'il fait ce qui est juste. Et au bout d'un moment, Grey et Robin découvrent qu'ils peuvent continuer à plaisanter devant leur souverain, et Claire arrête de le fixer bizarrement et épouse Grey. Tout rentre petit à petit dans l'ordre.

-x-

L'absence de Zeke dure plus d'un an ; d'aucuns à la cour le tiennent pour mort et pressent Alm de lui choisir un successeur au titre de Chevalier d'Or. Alm est content de voir Zeke revenir devant eux, certes émacié et épuisé, mais bel et bien vivant. Teeta s'occupera bien de lui, Alm en est certain, et tout reviendra à la normale. Il a ses propres questions pour Zeke, mais Cellica insiste pour qu'il les réserve à plus tard, à un moment d'intimité où les officiers jaloux de Zeke seront loin.

– Avez-vous pu aider l'Empereur Hardin ?

– Oui... d'une certaine façon, répond Zeke.

Le général raconte son histoire, non pas d'un coup mais par épisodes étalés sur de nombreuses soirées où ils sont seuls tous les quatre... ou cinq, car Cellica a souvent le petit Mycen dans ses bras. Alm répète après Zeke les noms étrangers, _Lang, Gharnef, _et se souvient qu'il existe toujours des hommes comme Nuibaba et Dozer, des hommes qui trouvent plaisir à faire le mal et à détruire la vie d'autrui. Fragment par fragment, Alm commence à comprendre en quoi Zeke a "aidé" l'empereur tragique. Cellica entoure ses mains des siennes alors qu'ils entendent Zeke dérouler ses récits de folie et de destruction ; Alm entoure les épaules de Cellica de son bras alors qu'ils découvrent les malheurs terribles qui ont frappé les trois cavalières pégase qui les ont si courageusement aidés dans leur propre guerre.

Leur guerre. Il paraît étrange à Alm qu'un conflit si terrible ait pu être un si grand bien pour Valencia. Leur guerre a purgé et uni, et a fait sortir des héros de l'ombre, comme l'avait voulu Rudolf Ier. Cette guerre étrangère a anéanti des royaumes et transformé leurs meilleurs héros en fous et en meurtriers. Le message que rapporte Zeke n'est pas celui du triomphe sur les caprices des dieux, mais de la reddition à leur volonté, et cette pensée glace le sang d'Alm. Un instant, il se demande ce qu'il a vraiment accompli. Un autre coup du sort les attend-il, quelque chose qui renversera tout ce qu'ils ont établi et lui fera douter du plus essentiel le concernant ; qui est-il, qu'est-il ?

Alm regarde un moment le bébé emmailloté qui dort au creux des bras de Cellica. Il se demande comment un homme, si grand et inspiré qu'il soit, a pu décider de faire reposer le salut du monde sur des épaules aussi minuscules et fragiles que celles d'un bébé. Peut-être son père était-il, à sa manière, aussi fou et misérable que l'Empereur Hardin.

– Ne changez jamais, Alm, dit Zeke, et ses yeux sombres paraissent le transpercer. Vous serez excellent tel quel.

Ce commentaire semble venir de nulle part à Alm, et il se tourne vers Cellica pour voir si elle comprend. Ses yeux, chauds, brillants et étrangement tristes, se rivent sur lui, et Alm peut voir le début de son splendide sourire. Elle comprend. Elle comprend toujours.

-x-

Quand la couronne de la Valencia unie est posée sur sa tête, son peuple acclame non pas le prince Alpine, non pas l'Empereur Rudolf II, mais Alm, premier de ce nom depuis l'unification. Le premier de sa lignée, le premier entre tous, tant que Valencia elle-même durera. Un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle ère, où les hommes écriront eux-même leur destin. Une ère où tout, absolument tout est possible.

**Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Alm n'est pas un narrateur vraiment fiable là-dedans, en tout cas pas en ce qui concerne son père (Rudolf Ier) ; il se fait des idées et projette des choses sur un "père" qu'il n'a jamais connu et n'a même commencé à respecter qu'après qu'il soit mort. Il va sans doute mettre un bon moment à régler ces problèmes, mais au moins, il peut compter sur Cellica et un sacré réseau de soutiens. Et oui, son nom complet est vraiment "Alpine Alm Rudolf", ce qui fait pas mal à dire.


End file.
